Take my Heart and Run
by Titania of Swords
Summary: *new summary*originally a one-shot-a friend requested more. new character:Rikiya could see spirits, and when Ichigo found him after battling a hollow he learned his story. Who is this boy? Why is he important? Can he and Kisuke help him? and what of love?
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at this on this website. reviews are appreciated but not necessary... that said i like to ignore flames and such... helpful criticism however will be taken and used to make my writing better. oh and spelling... ya i suck at that too... but I did my best... what with my writing muses yelling at me to 'hurry! hurry!'

_**Disclaimer: i do not own anything... except for the insanity that goes on in my head. Characters are borrowed.. as much as i would like to claim otherwise.**_

**WARNING: THIS IS YAOI! AS IN MANXMAN IF THAT MAKES YOU SQUEAMISH IN ANY WAY THE BACK BUTTON IS ON THE TOP OF YOUR BROWSER... **

Slowly he reached down, entwining his fingers with the orangette's that lay by his head

"This will hurt a little, but it will get better." He said with serious eyes, filled with lust.

His little berry was writhing beneath him panting and moaning, asking for more. And he would give it, if only to see the usually too serious eyes glazed over with passion. Slowly he pressed his hard member forward, never taking his eyes off his berry's face.

Ichigo's eyes were closed and small tears were working their way past the tightly shut lids. '_gods this hurts' _he thought to himself, _'but it feels good too...' _so he said noting not noticing the anxious expression of the one above him, not aware that a pained sound had escaped his tightly closed lips.

"Ichigo." The soft voice brought him back to the moment at hand and he opened his eyes to see pained grey looking back. "Ichigo I'm sorry but i don't think I can stop now, it's all I can do to wait."

Ichigo's eyes softened and he shifted slightly, earning a moan from the man above him, and froze when the slight change of position brought a sensation that threw his pain out the window and made him see stars.

"Move!" he gasped, and was rewarded as the man pulled out slightly, only to surge forward and hit that delicious spot inside of him again. He moaned as, repeatedly, the man pulled out and thrust forward again, and again each time hitting his prostate making him see stars.

The man pulled his hand back, only to reach forward and between them to take Ichigo's neglected cock into his and and begin to pump in time with his thrusts. Ichigo let out a yell, and arched his back off the bed, causing the man to lean forward and begin to nip at his neck.

"Please... I'm.. I.. AHHHHH!" was all the warning he had time for before he arched even further off the bed. The double stimulation too much for him to even think about holding back the roaring orgasm that had just ripped through his body.

The man above him grunted then moaned "Ichigo..." before he came inside the tight body of his younger lover.

They both stilled, coming down off their sex high, the larger on top of the berry, barely managing to keep his weight off him and on his forearms. Slowly he pulled out of his lover, laying down beside him and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Ichigo, I..." he was cut off by the Berry's lips on his softly caressing, a kiss that said all they couldn't say out loud.

"You need to go, I know.. and I know that... It's just... stay with me... at least until I fall asleep. Please... Kisuke."

Kisuke nodded and held the boy closer, unable to say the three small words that seemed to want to overtake him, and make him bare his soul. This child... had been his downfall, the one thing in all three worlds that he had not seen coming. Younger than him by a millennia, fiery, determined, head-strong, loyal, beautiful, and until the moment ends, HIS.

Urahara Kisuke was a man that never let anything close, never let anyone in, keeping to himself and preferring not to get involved in shinigami troubles. However, this boy, this young firecracker, had managed to get him off his ass and doing something for a change. He didn't know how, still didn;t remember when he had fallen in love, but he knew, as surely as he was breathing that it had happened. He has been blindsided by the boy. '_no_' Urahara thought, '_he is more a man then most i know.' _ And there was nothing, nothing at all that would change that fact.

"Kisuke?" the soft voice and gentle touch on his face brought him back from his thoughts.

He smiled leaning to lay a gentle kiss on Ichigo's now furrowed brow "What is it? Want me to sing you a lullaby?" He winced from the smack he received "ow!"

Ichigo now had his patent scowl on his beautiful face. "of course not. I just wanted to know what you were thinking that made you look that way."

"Nothing that you need to worry about my beautiful strawberry" he chuckled at the weak elbow to his stomach.

Ichigo growled, then sighed snuggling closer. "Only you can make it sound not so gay being called strawberry." He paused for a moment, "How long?"

Kisuke sighed, pulling the boy closer to himself. "An hour, maybe less."

One hour, just one measly little hour until he had to go back to the life he wasn't sure he wanted anymore. A life where his little 'games' and hints could get his berry killed. A world where people constanly expected his help with sending his lover into danger, never knowing if he would come back. A world that had almost killed his berry more than once. It wasn't a world he looked forward to anymore. Because it was a world where he couldn't be with _his_ Ichigo.

Both men now sighed cuddling closer together and listening to the other breath. Kisuke smiled when he heard his lovers breathing even out and felt him relax in his arms. He gently untangled himself from his young lover's arms. Slowly backing away until he could stand and gather the haphazardly thrown clothes.

"_you know Kisuke.. it doesn't have to be like this."_ Came the soft voice of his zampakto in his head.

"_I'm afraid it does Benihime. I cant give him anything else but myself, and my life of exile. He needs and deserves way better than me, no matter what i want, i need him to be happy."_

Both master and sword said no more as Kisuke dressed and leaped out the window of his lover's room only looking back once at the beautifully serene face, as they disappeared over the rooftops of Karakura town, away from his love, is soul. Away from the man who took his heart... and ran.


	2. The boy in the bushes

OOOOKAY! so I wanted to just have this as a one-shot but a friend requested more, and planted a plot bunny next to my muses who stole it and pushed it into my face.

this is how the convo between us went. o btw i have 5 muses that yell at me...

_Plot: MY GOD! What an amazing idea... you definately have to write about this bunny  
>me: *sweat drops* but I...<br>Pervert: and you can throw lots and lots of man sex in to  
>me: wait! i don't thi-<br>Smexy: and plenty of man candy for me to drool over  
>me:but i-<br>Romance: ooo and some fluff so I'm not left out of this conversation  
>me: that would be like a full time jo-<br>Violence: and make Ichigo kick some major ass too. lots of blood and guts and stuff  
>me: *turns green and almost faints* CAN I GET A WORD IN BEFOR-<br>Muses: NO. JUST GO AN WRITE THE DAMNED STORY! NOW!_

*me in a dogeza* I am so so so so sorry... I can't help it and if i don't then there will be hell inside my head I hope you enjoy what my muses have ordered me to write.

_**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! THE CHARACTERS USED ARE ONLY BORROWED. except for Reichi and Rikiya they are mine and are used in the story to bend it to my will. **_

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A YAOI! AS IN MANXMAN IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, THE BACK BUTTON IS ON THE TOP OF YOUR BROWSER **alerts: outside characters, maybe a little ooc but i try to keep them the same... sorry there is no smexiness in this chapter but i will endeavor to bring it in the next.

Thank you to friends who set loose this plot bunny, and thank you to Stephen who was me cheerleader through the process of pulling my hair out while trying to listen to my muses... it is appreciated.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Urahara stood looking over his shop, thinking about the night he had just shared with his berry. The memory of his sleeping face still fresh in his mind, still so beautiful that he felt his heart constrict in his chest. Yes, his berry was occupying his thoughts at all hours, even in his dreams his berry was there. Face relaxed with sleep, his ever-present scowl smoothed over to be replaced with calm. The man sighed and left the front of his store to sit in his officelab.

It had been nearly a week since he had seen the teen, and he wondered if he was being avoided. Urahara brushed the thought away, sure that there was an explanation for his decreased visits to the shouten. The boy was busy of course. He was sure that there was someone that needed saving, or perhaps there was a ghost in need of assistance, or some hollows running around that needed taking care of. Again, Urahara sighed and began to tinker with one of his works-in progress that was lying around waiting to be finished, his mind half on the project, half on the berry.

Ichigo was walking down the road, searching for the source of the small whimpers he was hearing. He had just finished dispatching a hollow when he heard the small sound, and always one to respond to the needs of people, be they spirit or real he immediately began looking around. He walked towards the sound coming from a clump of bushes by the sidewalk. He walked around them to find a small boy, human to his surprise, curled in a ball, shivering and trying to muffle the distressed sounds he was making.

Unsure of what to do since he was in his soul form, Ichigo turned to go back to his body when he heard a gasp from behind him.

"W-who...a-are...y-you?" the small voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned around looking to see who the boy was talking to, shocked when he realized that the surprisingly blue eyes of the child were on _him. _

"You can see me?" he asked shocked.

"Y-yes." The boy replied looking very scared and cautious.

Ichigo walked closer and squatted so he was closer to the boy, frowning when the child backed away unconsciously. He softened his expression and allowed a corner of his mouth to tic up in a kind of smile, pleased when the boy relaxed a bit.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami. What's your name?" The boy looked worried so he added, "I'm not here to hurt you, I want to help you."

Visibly relaxing the boy ran a hand through his raven locks nervously, "Rikiya..."

_Hmmm 'strong one'_ Ichigo thought. "Nice to meet ya, do you mind if I ask what you are doing here without your parents?"

Rikiya glared at the shinigami, "I'm not a kid, and I'm already 7! I don't need my parents, don't have any anyway, and why would should I tell you why I'm here?"

Ichigo, a little startled at the outburst, thought for a minute before carefully answering. "I want to help you, and I don't know how I can unless I know what happened and where to take you." _If I give him a minute to think about that maybe he'll be more open with me... _so he stood slowly and said "I need to go pick up something so if you want to come you can or you can stay here and I'll come back." Ichigo really needed to get back to his body before someone found it. The last time that happened someone had called emergency and he had gone through a bunch of questions that he had no good answers for and he would rather not do that again.

To the orangettes surprise as he started to walk away a small hand grasped his pants. He looked down to see the small boy gripping his pants and looking at him with wide eyes. He grinned, "So I guess you're coming with me then?"

Rikiya hesitated, then nodded slowly and they began to walk. Two blocks away Ichigo turned into an alleyway and walked to where he had left his body half-hidden behind a dumpster. _Ok so its not the best place but it was convenient at the time. _He gently reached down and loosened the now bug-eyed boy's hand from his clothing and swiftly entered his body.

"W-w-w-wha-" Rikiya stuttered, close to going into shock.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'm human, don't worry, there's a long story about that and if you tell me your story, I may decide to tell you mine."

The boy looked at him wide eyed before lowering his head and giving an almost imperceptible nod. Ichigo was about to say something else when a loud grumble sounded and Rikiya's head shot up, a blush covering his cheeks. Ichigo had to smother a laugh at the look on the boy's face.

"You're hungry I hear. Well how about we go find a place to eat and then talk. Okay?" Another shock went through Ichigo as he saw fear flash through the boy's eyes. _What the hell? _

Rikiya was fighting to control the fear that flashed through him. Going out to eat meant people, and people meant that someone might recognize him. He didn't want to go back to _that_ house, and considered running, then he felt a warm comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up into warm brown eyes, and immediately apologised. "I... um... I don't like crowds of people."

Ichigo nodded, thinking. "I know a place where there is good food, and no people. Well, there are people, but its just two kid's, a crazy shop owner, and a big pushover of a man. We'll go there okay? I promise I won't let anything happen to ya."

Rikiya thought for a minute. _That doesn't sound too bad, and there's less chance of being found out._ His stomach made up his mind as it let out another loud noise and he nodded.

"Okay follow me." Both man and boy walked out of the alley and turned in the direction of the shouten.

Urahara couldn't stop the flutter his heart gave when he felt the familiar reiatsu that was coming towards him. He wondered what the berry-head could need that would bring him to the shop at this time of day. It was around suppertime and Ichigo had complained enough about his father, 'goat-face' as he called him, that Urahara knew how much of a stickler the man was about being home for supper. With curiosity filling him to the brim Urahara walked outside to stand on the porch and wait for the berry to come into sight.

The scene he met with as Ichigo walked around the corner left him a little confused, even as his heart gave a little thump. Ichigo, of course, was looking fabulous in tight jeans and a white tee that had large black Xs on the front and back, but beside him was a small boy. Sticking close to his side with a small hand bunched in his shirt, looking around with big blue eyes his black hair a bit on the long side. The small frame was dressed in slightly dirty cargo pants and a black plain tee, and as the duo approached he covertly studied the small face. The big blue eyes were framed by dark lashes, a small straight nose and defined lips made for a face that would be a heart-breaker when the last of the baby fat disappeared from the pinch-able cheeks that were tinted slightly with red. The boy was now looking up at Ichigo and saying something that made the berry grin widely, startling Urahara and making his heart thump once again. _Who is this kid? Ichigo usually only smiles for his family or not at all, and on a side note that smile could stop hearts and melt the rest. _His curiosity was now almost taking him over as the two approached him. Ichigo's smile had vanished and the boy was looking at him, hugging closer to Ichigo, looking like he wanted to hide behind the older. Urahara flipped open his ever-present fan, holding it over his lower face, his hat shading his eyes.

"Hello Kurosaki! What can I do for you on this fine day?" Trying to keep his curiosity in check, Urahara decided to act normal.

Ichigo snorted, "This is Rikiya, found him in some bushes after I took care of a hollow. He's hungry so we came here." The boy huddled even closer when he noticed Urahara looking at him.

"Of course, Tessai is actually making dinner right now; I'll let him know we will be having guests. Please, come in, come in!" Urahara turned and walked into the shop passing through the doors and walking down the hall to the dining room. He sat down on the floor at one end of the table and waited while the duo sat on one side, the boy practically sitting in the berry's lap looking warily at the stranger in front of him.

"Riki, this is Urakara Kiskue he's one of my friends." Ichigo said placing a hand on the boy's head and ruffling his hair just a little bit. Rikiya turned to the berry and searched his face before nodding.

A little more comfortable in the knowledge that this man was Ichigo's friend and that the orangette wouldn't let anything happen to him he began to take in his surroundings, surprised at how cozy the place seemed, despite how odd the blond man... _Urahara something... _looked.

Within minutes a tall black haired man with glassed stepped into the room with trays full of food. He placed them on the table and left again, only to come back with more food. The fourth time he brought plates and then when they were passed around he left again. When he returned there were two children with him. Rikiya looked at them curiously, and he tugged on Ichigo's shirt.

"Oh! Sorry Riki, this is Uuru and Jinta, the tall one is Tessai. Everyone this is Rikiya." Ichigo didn't feel the need to explain more to them at the time. There would be enough of that later when he would find out more about the boy.

"Welcome" Uuru said, bowing towards the visitors. She was mirrored by Tessai

"Yo!" Was Jinta's contribution and he grinned looking the boy over. As he was about to say something else a loud noise interrupted and all of them startled at the sound except for Ichigo.

Urahara looked over at the now blushing boy and grinned. "I think it's time to eat ne?" he said motioning for them all to sit. All responded and they began to eat, looking over at Rikiya in shock as he downed the food like there was no tomorrow.

After dinner and the plates, bowls, pots and eating utensils were cleared away, Ichigo turned to Urahara and whispered in his ear. His request to have a room to speak to the boy was granted, but before he could walk away the berry asked if he would wait for a moment. Urahara turned curious.

Ichigo was looking at Rikiya, "Do you mind if Urahara listens in? I think he could help too."

Rikiya was silent, and the silence stretched for a full minute before he nodded very slowly. Urahara was almost dying by this time his curiosity was so great, but he said nothing just following the two into the room and taking a seat, looking from teen to boy as they settled in. There was more silence, and finally Urahara couldn't stand to be in his thoughts anymore.

"What in the world is going on?" He asked, startling Ichigo and Rikiya from their thoughts.

Both teen and boy looked at each other then at Kisuke, and it was Ichigo who spoke. "I actually have no idea either. That's why we're here." He looked over at Rikiya who was now clenching his hands. "I guess I should tell you what happened first." He looked over at Kisuke who nodded, then turned his attention to Rikiya placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then I'd like you to tell me what you were doing and how you got behind those bushes." Though his tone was gentle there was steel in his eyes. Rikiya nodded and Ichigo, now satisfied, turned to Kisuke and began his story.

" I was walking home from school when my substitute badge started going off so I ran into the closest alley-way to change forms and hide my body. I found the hollow quickly enough and it was a low level so it was a piece of cake for me. Once I was finished, I was turning to leave when I heard a noise. I wasn't sure what it was until I heard it again. It was someone crying, and I just felt like I needed to find whoever was crying and do my best to help them. It took a bit but I followed the sound to some bushes beside the road and when I looked behind them I saw Rikiya there. I didn't know what I should do because I was in soul form, but when I went to walk away, he called out and asked who I was. I didn't know he could see me but when I looked around there was no one around but me." At that statement Urahara's eyes widened slightly.

"He can see you in your shinigami form?"

"Yeah, thats the face I made too. Anyways, I went over to him and he looked scared, but I managed to make it so he wasn't and asked him what his name was and why he was there. He gave his name but I still don't know why he was there, so I decided to give him time to decide what he wanted to tell me. We left to get my body, and I sorta explained what I was, and then when his stomach growled I was gonna take him out for dinner but he didn't look like he wanted to, so I brought him here. And before you ask I have no idea about the last part either." Ichigo then turned from Kisuke to Rikiya, "I was hoping that after he had eaten I would be able to talk to him, and that's where we are now."

Urahara nodded, now that he was on the same page he felt like there was something more to this boy then met the eye. Rikiya was looking uncomfortable and was squirming a little in the space where he was sitting.

"How old are you?" Kisuke asked in an attempt to get the boy started. Rikiya jumped a little bit and then replied.

"Seven."

_SEVEN? _Kisuke was surprised, _what in the world happened to leave a seven year old by the road in some bushes? Hmmm. _"What about your parents?"

"Don't got none, don't need none." The boy glared at Kisuke.

Kisuke raised his eyebrow a little, but said nothing. Instead Ichigo cut in. "Would you tell us please Rikiya?"

Rikiya looked towards Ichigo and sighed. A heavy weight seemed to settle on his shoulders and his small frame slumped a little. "Um... okay... I just... don't know where to start." Ichigo slid closer to the boy and patted his head.

"Wherever you feel you need to. We will listen to whatever you want to tell us." He looked at Kisuke who nodded in agreement.

Rikiya sighed, "I don't remember my parents. As far back as I can remember they were never there. The director at the orphanage always told me that they had died when I was a baby, so he was all I really had." He took a breath glanced at his listeners and continued. "A little while ago, I don't remember how long though, a man came to the orphanage who wanted to adopt. He wanted a boy, and he didn't want one that was too young. So the director brought me and the other boys that were at least six, and we lined up to be looked at like they do on those tv cop shows. It wasn't fun at all, when the man was looking at us he would grab our faces and turn them like he was looking for something specific. He left without saying anything though so I thought he would be gone for good.

The next day he came back and I was taken to the director's office where he asked me questions. I've always been able to see things that no one else can see and when he found out he was all excited and stuff. I was told that I was to pack my things and be ready to leave tomorrow. So I did what I was told and the next day the man came to pick me up. When he did he told me to call him Papa Reichi and that I was to do all I was told when I was told. After that he didn't say anything.

When we got to his house, I was surprised 'cause it was HUGE. But I wasn't allowed to leave or go play in the back or anything 'cause he said that it wasn't proper." At this Rikiya made a face and Ichigo and Urahara had to hide smiles, then he continued. "It was okay at first, cause there was a lot to look at and stuff but it got boring, and I had to stay in my room a lot because Papa Reichi was in meetings a lot and it wasn't con-conven, no, convenient for me to be under his feet or something like that.

I didn't mind it much cause I got to eat and had a tv but then he started bringing me to his office every day and asking me questions. Like about what I see and what I think about what I see and he told me to tell him if I see anything strange. Which is weird cause everything I see I think is weird.

It wasn't so bad but one day, when he was in one of his meetings I snuck out of me room and I accidentally heard him talking to some person about what I can do and asking if it would be useful. I didn't hear much except for that I would be sent somewhere where they could find out just what I do and how I do it, and that he would be rewarded for finding me and then I would be out of his hands. I didn't like how that sounded so I left.

I was fine for a couple days, and I ate what people left on their plates at outside restaurants. Then one day when I was sneaking in to get some food someone recognised me. Papa Reichi was looking for me, he had given my picture to all the people he works with and told them that I was lost. They picked me up and covered my mouth and threw me into the back of a car. They were talking about how good it would be for them cause they were the ones that found me, and something about a lot of money, and something about favour.

They would have got me home but they stopped for some reason, and I managed to get out of the car and run away. I hid until after it was dark but then I didn't know where I was, and I just wandered until i fell asleep on some ones porch swing. I got woken up by a screaming crazy-lady and ran down the street when I saw one of those things that I can see.

It was a monster thingy that told me I looked tasty, so I ran some more and hid in the bushes. I thought it would find me but when I looked out to see if it was coming Ichigo was cutting it in half, I was so scared that I would get cut up so I stayed hidden. But then Ichigo found me." Rikiya's voice faded and he looked up to see two very shocked faces. He started to panic. "W-w-what's wrong?"

Ichigo hurried to reassure the boy that nothing was wrong, he wanted to hug Rikiya, he knew what life was like without a mother, and he knew what it was like to be able to see what others couldn't. He didn't know quite what to make of the man called Papa Reichi, but he knew that he couldn't let him take Rikiya back to be... experimented on. That was just wrong on so many levels.

Urahara was thinking, fan folded and tapping against his mouth, hat covering his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this story. There were too many questions that obviously couldn't be answered by the boy. One of which was _how in the world did that man Reichi know about spirits and the other-worldly stuff that goes on in Karakura Town.? _Of course there was an absurd amount of people with enough spirit energy in this town, but rare was the person who actually knew what it all meant.

Ichigo was watching Rikiya, who yawned, and decided that it was time to get him to bed. "Urahara?" he waited till the blond shopkeeper looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Can we stay here tonight? I don't think it would be a great idea to take him to my place." Ichigo frowned at the thought.

"Of course Ichigo-kun! Bring Rikiya this way and we'll put you both up in the guest room." Urahara stood followed by a thoughtful Ichigo and a down-cast and rapidly tiring Rikiya. A few doors down was the guest room, a western bed stood in the middle of the room with end tables, a dresser, and a standing closet. "You can both sleep here for the night. And I'm sure Jinta-kun has some night clothes that will fit Rikiya. I'll go get them now."

Minutes later Rikiya was dressed in borrowed PJ's and sleeping deeply in the bed. Ichigo backed out and closed the door quietly. He wanted to talk to Urahara and see if he felt there was something fishy going on as well.

He found the blonde shopkeeper sitting at the dinner table drinking tea. There was a cup set up for him as well. He sat and for a minute just savoured the taste of the tea set out for him. Then he looked at Kisuke, who was looking at him. For a minute they just looked at each other, lost in their own thoughts.

"Well... I know that you have thoughts about what Rikiya said. Would you care to share?"

Kisuke shared what he had thought about and Ichigo listened. _So we both thought it was unusual that this Reichi knew about hollows and spirits._ Lost in his thoughts, Ichigo didn't notice when Kisuke took off his striped hat and turned to him.

"Ichigo... I think we need to talk... before we get into something else... about what happened last week."

Ichigo's head snapped up. The air was filled with tension, and Ichigo felt himself flush as memories he had tried to push to the back of his mind suddenly flung themselves to the front of his mind. _Oh god, this just turned very, very awkward. _


	3. My Hollow?

_okeyy dokey. SO... i do apologize for the late update... my muses decided it would be amusing to go to the Bermuda triangle for a bit and i had to go rescue them. _

_pervert: thats cause you complain so much when i ask you to satisfy me  
>me: well thats because you make me go to soooo much trouble with the explaining of all things perverted.<br>plot: this has nothing to do with the story line *grumbles*  
>smexy: but they are both soooooo hot.. mmmm ichi an urahara *drools*<br>violence: i do not know you people  
>me: please dont fight in my head its rather annoying and it gives me migranes<br>romance: such a nice atmosphere...too bad you cant write faster  
>me: well who the hell said you guys could run off to the triangle and get lost huh?<br>all: so that means you can't do this without us so shut up and get to work!  
>me: fuck!<br>_

_so there you have it I have annoying voices that take vacations, get lost and need to be rescued... and i have to save them 'cause i can't do this without them. on that note:_

thank you to Stephen my ever present cheerleader and fellow muse rescuer_, _and cheerleader. Also to the alerts and review... makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. animesakuralion for reading this and letting me bounce ideas off her brain... i think thats it

_**disclaimer: I dont own bleach... i do on Rikiya and the plot of 'TAKE MY HEART' but thats it... if i did own bleach you would all know... oh yes you would...**_

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A YAOI! MEANING MANXMAN IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE READ THIS FAR... IN FACT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
><strong>

_MUSES: SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!_

_me: okay okay... please enjoy my version of insanity... and if you feel up to it i find i like reviews... they make me feel good...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed lowering his head, fixing his gaze on the cooling tea in the cup he held in his hands. He knew without asking what Kisuke wanted to speak about. The scenes that flashed through his head threatened to turn his face a bright red but he was determined to keep himself in control. He took a deep breath and looked up, grey eyes instantly met his own and he knew the gaze had been on him while he thought.<p>

"I know."

Kisuke took a breath and decided that mincing words was not the way to go right now. Keeping his eyes on the orange haired boy he began to speak.

"I know that what we did my have made you feel –"

"We had sex Kisuke," Ichigo interrupted, "I don't like stereotypes, and I refuse to label either you or myself with something thought up by the fucked up ideals that society is so taken by. Sure it's a little bit awkward to speak about, and yes you make me a little more nervous than I like to be, but that's all it is."

Kisuke was stunned. Ichigo had just taken his entire rehearsed speech and thrown it out the window, while tossing completely unexpected sentiments back into his face. Ichigo caught the look on his face and chuckled.

"So we're both male, it doesn't hurt anyone and I..." he paused, looking down, his voice quieted to an almost-whisper. "I can't help where my heart wants to go."

Liquid-honey eyes raised to meet cloudy-grey as the two men shared a glance that said more than words ever could. They each searched the other's eyes each looking for something, and both satisfied with what they found. Kisuke let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"You know this won't be easy Ichigo, there will be many people that are unhappy with this..." he gestured between the two of them.

Ichigo leaned forward resting his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand. His brow furrowed and his scowl came forward, his eyes looking at nothing, thinking. After a minute his eyes came back to rest on the blonde in front of him again. A rare grin showed its brilliance on the berry's face.

"When has that ever stopped you before?"

Kisuke, flipped his ever-present fan open and covered the small grin on his face. "Whatever could you mean Ichigo-kun?"

The berry rolled his eyes, "Let's see you pushed me out of my body, cut my chain of fate, had Uuru kick my ass, dropped me into the pit of hell, gave me an inner-hollow and made me bust my ass training. All so I could go save a condemned friend in soul society, a place you are exiled from. Oh, and did I mention that you sent me there on a fucked up mission to rescue the same people who exiled you?" Ichigo paused, looking at him again before he leaned forward as if to share a secret. "The fan doesn't work as well without your hat ya no. I can read your eyes."

Kisuke jumped a bit, he had totally forgotten that he had taken his hat off for this particular discussion. Ichigo had always said that his favourite hat was ugly, and annoying, even giving an occasional threat during training sessions to cut it up into little bits so he wouldn't have to see it anymore. The blonde chuckled at that, he rarely forgot his hat, but with his berry... well he wanted to make his berry happy, so he remembered to take it off while in company. _The things this boy can make me do._ He thought to himself, amazed at even the smallest changes the berry-head was able to bring into his life.

Ichigo was content to simply watch the man he had come to have feelings for think through his latest dilemma. He could practically see the man thinking, and knew that the generally devil-may-care attitude usually portrayed by this man was slightly crumbling thanks to their interaction. Kisuke was still a devil-may-care sort of guy, don't get that wrong, but he was beginning to soften towards people besides his two young charges, Tessai, and Yourichi. And Ichigo liked the change.

The silence stretched for a few minutes, both comfortable with letting the other mull over whatever thoughts were going through their heads. Eventually though their thoughts began to run towards the newest little charge in their care, his problem seemed to be a simple one at a glance, but both knew that their instinct was crying out more than foul play. There was more to the story than what they had been told. Rikiya had only known that what he had heard frightened him, and he had run, obeying his own instinct to protect himself. There wasn't much a seven-year-old could do on his own, but he had found Ichigo, someone who would and could protect him. Both blond and orange heads raised, both men looking at the other and the silence was broken as they heard a small voice calling franticly.

"Ichi? Ichi-nii? ICHI!"

Ichigo shot up from his spot on the floor and ran for the door, down the hall and into the room where Rikiya had been sleeping. He looked to the bed and felt a flare of panic when it showed up empty. He looked around quickly, till he noticed a huddled form in the corner, wide blue eyes glazed over in fear. Every protective instinct he possessed responded as he dashed towards the boy, slowing before he reached him so as not to frighten.

"I'm here Rikiya," he said quietly, repeating himself in a slightly louder voice when no response was given. "Rikiya, I'm here, nothing is here that can hurt you." His mind gave a sigh of relief when blue eyes met his own, as he knelt down in front of the boy, and the haze blocking them retreated as tears formed.

Small arms wound their way around him as RIkiya crawled into his lap, searching for comfort. Ichigo raised his own arms and wrapped them securely around the boy, offering the comfort he needed. He felt a presence in the back of his mind and fought to push it away, he didn't need to deal with else than comforting the boy right now. But the presence would have none of it.

'_**Yo King, how's the brat?'**_

_My hollow? _He thought. _'__**He's fine horse, why do you need to know?'**_

'_**He's interesting, and cute. Just makin' sure he's ok.'**_

_He's interesting? _Hearing his other self say something was interesting frightened him. _**"how so?"**_

"_**Awwww, c'mon king, ya really can't sense anything?"**_

"_**No should I?"**_

"'_**che, I ain't tellin', just keep the brat safe."**_

_Okay, that was seriously weird, Hichigo never, ever comes out only to go back without a fight. _Ichigo jumped when he felt Rikiya's head roll on his shoulder, he looked down to see the boy had fallen asleep while he was tied up with his hollow. He heard a cough and looked over his shoulder to see Urahara in the doorway, hat on his head and fan flicked over his face, looking at him curiously.

Urahara watched as Ichigo laid the boy down on the bed again, his brow furrowed in thought. _Something happened. _However even his genious mind was not prepared for what the orangette said next.

"Hichigo likes him, he says Rikiya is cute and interesting. He didn't even fight to come out, just to see if the 'brat' as he put it was ok."

Ichigo's eyes were wide with disbelief, and Kuiske was having a hell of a time trying to mask his own surprise as the two left the sleeping boy and walked down the hall to the office, which was only two doors down and closer to the bedroom should they be needed again.

Ichigo plopped down on the couch, sighing. _everything is just getting more and more confusing._ Kisuke looked at the berry sitting on his couch. Despite everything else going on around them, his heart skipped a beat, taking in the picture before him.

Ichigo was sitting almost stretched. His head thrown back and resting on the top of the couch, his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. He was not unaware that he had kisuke's full attention, in fact he was trying to incite the man. He needed a distraction, and since the blonde's very presence sent his heart racing, and blood boiling it was only fair that he be the one to quench the flames. He kept his eyes closed, shifting slightly in a seemingly innocent yet suggestive way.

Kisuke bit his lip to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape at the movement. He wasn't sure if his berry knew what he was doing, in fact he wasn't sure what he knew at all, except that he wanted the orange-haired youth. Now.

Slowly Urahara approached the couch. Pausing before leaning down and pressing his lips against his berry's. Ichigo responded immediately, and he pressed closer. He ran his tongue against the crease of the berry's lips asking for entrance. It was granted, and their tongues engaged in a leisurely exploration of each other. It wasn't long before the kiss became more heated, tongues and lips now fighting for dominance, neither willing to give in, until Kuiske nipped lightly at Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo moaned and allowed the older man to take control.

Ichigo leaned even further into the kiss, raising his hands to thread through blond hair, growling when he met resistance. He snatched the hat off of his lover's head and threw it in the general direction of the now closed door. Satisfied that the offending object would no longer interfere, he carded his hands into the blond locks, gripping lightly as he felt lips on his jaw, his throat, and then a light nip behind his ear. Yelping slightly he turned towards the caresses, and captured the roving lips with his own for another passion-filled, heated battle.

Kuiske was trying his best to control himself but when his berry decided to break the kiss to remove his shirt he found himself unable to hold back anymore. He attacked, layering kisses down the sculpted torso, paying special attention to the sensitive nipples begging to be touched. He gently laved one with his tongue while lightly plucking at the other, switching only to offer the same treatment to the other side. His berry was writhing and gasping, moaning when a particularly sensitive spot was attended to.

Both somehow managed to undress, while never ceasing the soft kisses, and touched. Neither knew how exactly they had ended up in the position they were now in, but neither were they complaining. Ichigo was laying back on the couch, legs spread with Kisuke between and hovering over him. Both men groaned as their arousal's brushed against each other.

Ichigo arched upwards seeking even more of the pleasant friction that was beginning to drive him mad. He suddenly found himself flipped over and pulled onto his hands and knees. He felt a hand pushing his thighs further apart, until he had to drop one foot to the ground or fall over. He jumped in surprise then moaned as he felt warmth and wetness encase his aching cock. He looked down to see a head of blonde hair at his crotch, and a warm mouth engulfing his member, sucking and licking with just the right amount of pressure. He groaned again, fighting not to thrust into the tempting heat. His legs almost buckled when he felt a questing finger move teasingly around his entrance and he fought back a shout.

"K-kisuke" he gulped.

The finger was removed from teasing and he looked down again. Only to watch as Kisuke maneuvered his arm into a position where he could reach up to Ichigo's face. The ministrations to his arousal stopped only long enough for Kisuke to give him instruction.

"Suck." He commanded.

Obediently Ichigo took the proffered three fingers into his mouth, sucking and coating them liberally. Kisuke stifled a moan as he felt the clever tongue caress and twine around his fingers. When he deemed them properly and thoroughly wet he pulled them away from Ichigo's mouth and resumed his earlier activities with his mouth while reaching up with the lubricated fingers to circle the enticing ring of muscles.

Kisuke listened with relish to the noises his berry was making as he inserted the first finger into the tight heat of his lover. Slowly, he began to move his finger in and out, preparing the orangette for more. Soon he deemed the boy ready for the next, and giving a slightly rougher scrape of teeth and more suction he added the second finger.

Ichigo tensed as the second finger was added, but he was distracted by the new sensation of lightly scraping teeth against his cock and the pleasure drowned out any discomfort he may have felt. He felt the scissor motion that was being made, and the double stimulation was almost too much, but he could handle it. Until the fingers moving inside him curled and hit the spot that made him see white. This time he couldn't suppress his cry of pleasure. He pushed backwards onto the invading fingers searching for more.

"M-more, right there, more KIsuke!" He hadn't noticed the third finger.

Kisuke smiled around his mouth-full and gave another particularly hard suck, curling his fingers to prod at the spot he knew was there. The man above him gave another shout and released into Kisuke's mouth. He grinned and swallowed all his lover had to give, giving affectionate licks to make sure he had taken it all.

Ichigo was panting, and trembling, when he felt the fingers leave him, he gave a small noise of protest. He felt Kisuke move from between his legs, and kneel behind him. The feeling of something bigger than three fingers pressing at his entrance made him tense a little but he forced himself to relax. There was a slight burning sensation, and then he felt full... so full. He groaned again at the feeling and felt himself harden again. And he pushed back.

Kisuke reveled in the feeling of being completely encased in the tight and heated core of his lover. He fought himself, trying to stay still, but when his berry pushed onto him his resolve broke. He pulled back, and thrust back in, earning a cry from the man below him. He began to thrust into his lover with even strokes, changing his angle at each until suddenly Ichigo gave a loud cry. _There!_ He thought with a smug smile. Kisuke continued to thrust into his berry hitting his prostate at every thrust.

The only sound that could be heard: the gasps and moans and occasional shout of the straining bodies on the couch. They moved together in a rhythm as old as time both working for the other's and their own release.

Kisuke was close, and he reached around to grasp his lover's neglected erection and began to pump in time to his thrusts. The cry he received broke the last of his restraint and he pounded into the lithe body beneath him. Both orangette and blonde reached their climax together, shouting the others name one spilling onto the couch and the other into his lover. As they came down from the testosterone fueled high, sweating and panting, they cuddled on the couch till their breathing regulated.

Ichigo looked at his lover, and smiled his rare smile, leaning in to give him a kiss.

**HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"**

Ichigo leaped off the couch rushing for his badge before exiting his body, he shot a glance over his shoulder, in time to see KIsuke make a diving catch of his body. He grinned again.

"I'll be back!"


	4. Aizen wants him?

I am so so so so sorry that this took so long to update... my muses ran away and my computer crashed... luckily i had this saved on a .zip so its all good. however my muses decided that they didnt like the direction it was taking so... it changed. but i think in a good way.

_Violence: ya you were totally leaving me out ... *raises fist*  
>me:*bows low* i am so sorry, i didnt do it on purpose!<br>plot: you kept it a story! not a raging smut thing like normal!  
>romance: *sighs*<br>me:*sweat drops*  
>smexy: i still get to imagine hotness in every where!<br>pervert:... you left me out this chapter... ill get you back  
>me: i apologize for everything and my tardiness<em>

to my reviewer: safuuru... you have no idea how much your review helped me! my muses actually got their butts in gear and such. and i felt all warm and fluffy inside! this chapter is for you... though i apologize there are no ichi/ura scenes...

to my faithful cheerleader: thank you so much, and my idea bouncer: you are amazing.

**DISCLAIMER: ALL STANDARD APPLIES EXCEPT FOR THE STORY, CAUSE ITS MINE AND I WORK HARD FOR IT**

**warnings: again YAOI! though there are no real encounters in this chappy. **

again reviews are really appreciated, and if there is anything i can improve on feel free to let me know and i will do my best!

MUSES: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!

please enjoy... i apologize for the shortness of this chappy but they will get longer! I swear!

* * *

><p>After an exit line that would have made Schwarzenegger proud, Ichigo took off from the shouten, rounding a corner before leaping to the roof of the building closest to him and looking around. He could vaguely sense the direction that he needed to go, but he still sucked at sensing reiatsu. Heading in the direction his gut told him to he came to the park where he had found Rikiya. In front of him were three hollows, walking around in circles.<p>

_What the hell? _Ichigo looked around searching for a soul, anything that would attract hollows to this place twice in less than 24 hours. _No souls in sight. Have they been eaten already? _ Angered at the very thought that there would have been casualties on his watch Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu off his back and prepared to launch himself at the nearest hollow.

He threw himself into a mighty leap, severing the first hollow's mask from behind, landing in front of the second and swiping that mask as well, before the hollows even knew what was happening. The third hollow however proved to be more of a challenge. It was obviously a small portion more evolved than its' felled brothers.

Large, claw-tipped, almost human hands instantly reached for him, avoiding Zangetsu's arc of destruction. Ichigo jumped back, out of range, preparing to attack again when something smashed into his side, throwing him 20 feet. Spinning in the air and landing on his feet in a defensive stance Ichigo looked over to see four more hollows had shown up, to join in this smashing good rumble. _The fuck is this? I've never seen hollows act like this before. I only sense killing intent from the one's I'm attacking._

Standing still Ichigo observed, the hollows returned to wandering in circles, they seemed to be searching for something, pausing for a moment whenever they reached a small bush on the other side of the park. Scratching his head Ichigo thought _what the hell? There is something going on here that i..._

'_**yo king' **_ the distorted voice of his hollow rang in his head.

'_**what the hell do you want now 'horse'? I'm kind of busy trying to figure out what the hell is going on here.'**_

'_**I sense him.' **_

'_**What? Sense who?' **_Ichigo's brain was having a hard time wrapping around what his hollow was saying. He was sensing hollows? Of course he was they were all around him.

' _**The brat king, 'is pres'nce is all ov'r this place.'**_

'_**...is this the 'thing' you were talking about before?' **_

SO engrossed with the internal conversation he was having Ichigo didn't notice that a hollow had been inching closer to him. Seeing movement from the corner of his eye he jumped aside just in time to miss the scorpion like tail aimed in his direction. Instantly he was surrounded, but unlike what he was expecting there was no attack.

"..th...bo...y...er...s...t...boy. ..where...is...the..bo..boy.?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, the hollow was asking something. "Boy? What boy?" he replied.

"...boy... we listen... to... the boy... feel him ... here... you... boy... where?"

Suddenly Ichigo felt his hollow stir. Anger was blooming deep in his psyche, and Hichigo, his hollow wanted out. And he wanted out now. Unable to contain the power created through pure fury Ichigo called his mask and shared his body with his other self.

" **No way in hell are you getting to the brat," **his hollow self was furious. **"He's OURS!" ** with that Hichigo took control, lunging at the speaker and tearing his way through the mask, only to turn and begin ripping a bloody path to the other side of the circled hollows. In the back of his mind Ichigo noticed that Hichigo had placed them facing the hollows protecting the direction of the shouten.

His mind got no further than that thought before the now very pissed off hollows attacked. Dodging blows and slicing through appendages; Ichigo fought his way through the mass of hollows. They surrounded him again and he whirled in a circle "GUETSGA-TENSHO!" he yelled. Clearing a circle disintegrating the hollows unlucky enough to be in the way of his energy attack, down to two hollows, Ichigo dispatched them quickly, and then reached for his hollow, he had some questions.

'_**Hichi, what the HELL was that?'**_

'_**They wanted ta take da brat!'**_

'_**Rikiya? Why the fuck are they looking for him?'**_

'_**cause of what he does to us.'**_

'_**us? You mean hollows?'**_

'_**yeah, he-'**_

The sentence was lost in the sound of tearing, a hole was opening up in the sky and dozens of low level hollow were falling to the ground in the park. Ichigo looked up and saw two arrancar, one of which he never wished to see again. Grimmjow and Yammy were standing in the middle of the tear, flanking Ichimaru Gin and Ichigo knew he was in deep, deep trouble.

The hollow attacked as one, throwing themselves at him almost desperately. Ichigo fought hard, taking limbs, masks, dodging and doing his best to keep from being surrounded. His instinct screamed at him and he turned just in time to block the cero thrown at him, by none other than Grimmjow. It threw him back and he slammed into a rather tough looking hollow, knocking them both to the ground. He scrambled to get up, only to have the wind knocked out of him by a fist to the stomach from Yammy. Grimmjow sonidoed in front of the berry-head, and drew his sword.

"Hey tha, shinigami. We'll be takin' the brat you took las' night. Aizen is most interested in him."

Ichigo's eyes flew up to meet his enemy's. "What are you talking about?"

"Guess you'll neva know!" with a maniac laugh Grimmjow raised his sword and brought it down.

"STOP!" instantly Grimmjow's body froze. Shaking with the force he was repressing.

"Well , well look wha we 'ave 'ere!" Gin's voice came floating to Ichigo, and he looked up to see Rikiya, fighting the hold the ex-shinigami had on his arm. "thank ya fo' yo 'ospitality Kurosaki, we'll be off now."

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but a heavy hand knocked him behind his ear, and he slipped into blackness. Only hearing Rikiya's final cry. "Ichi! ICHI! OCHIGOOOO!"

Urahara had caught Ichigo's body as it fell, and set it carefully on the couch, making sure it was not in an akward position. He had sat and thought for a bit, not noticing the small pitter-patter of feet running down the hallway, or the slight creak of the shouten doors opening. It had been several minutes before he noticed that he could no longer feel the presence of the boy in the next room.

As he got up to check, his instincts began to tell him that there was something more going on. And a sick feeling filled him when he saw the room empty. He dashed to the front of his store only to see the door open and no boy in sight. It was then that he felt the wildly flaring reiatsu of his lover. Knowing that something was definitely wrong he took off in the direction of the massive power surges he was feeling.

Kisuke arrived at the park-now-battle-ground in time to hear a small but loud voice yell a stop to the scene in front of him. Just in time to watch helplessly as his berry was clubbed on the head by the impossibly large arrancar he had fought once before. He was too late, and watched unable to do anything but watch as their young charge was flung over Ichimaru Gin's shoulder and carried through a gargantua.

He stood stunned at what he had heard and seen, his mind working wildly at the possibilities. Aizen was interested in Rikiya, he wanted Rikiya, but why he had no clue. There was no feeling of reiatsu from the boy, but judging by the slaughter of hollows he had seen before the turned to dust, it was worth the trouble. His mind worked a mile a minute until his eyes fell on Ichigo. He still had not moved, and was now lying face down on the ground.

All his rational thought fled at the sight, his heart began to pound as he ran towards his lover, stumbling a few times in his mad dash to reach him.

"Ichigo!" Kisuke screamed, his voice cracking as he repeated the name over and over.

Reaching his love, he reached out, only to pull back. "I shouldn't move him, but he's spirit now, what should i... oh god... Ichi? Ichigo please please answer me PLEASE!"

In his panic and indecision he didn't notice the familiar reiatsu approaching. He jumped and then groaned with relief at the voice he heard.

"Kisuke!"


	5. O CRAP!

Okay, ummm... first off I would like to apologize for the ridiculous amount of time that it took for me to update. I have no excuse except that life got in the way and I feel really bad for not updating. I finally got back to where I can hopefully update more often, and I do have almost another chapter finished so I hope it will be soon. Thank you to those who keep up with me... I appreciate it.

**Warning: This story is a yaoi! BOYXBOY though there is none in this chapter (sorry) there definitely will be in other chapters. O and there will be ooc... sorry... but it kinda needs to be to fit the story...**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of BLEACH, all I own is the storyline for this fic and the character Rikiya. _**

_me: okey dokey, I'm back! wooooo! finally time to myself free of the hell of the world!  
>violence: I am gonna kick your ass nine ways to sunday for forgetting about us.<br>__me: i didnt forget I promise... I got side tracked a bit.  
><em>_violence: YOU IGNORED ME DAMMIT! YOU MUST PAY!  
><em>_plot: well I for one am satisfied that you finally put another chapter out. and it has plot goodies in it!  
><em>_romance: I am saited for now... though you better get me into this story soon  
>smexy: *crying* you hate me don't you? I KNEW IT YOU HATE ME! *goes to the corner and starts growing mushrooms*<br>__me: *facepalms*  
>pervert: ...<br>__me: alright already.. you need to have your turn in the story. i get it. geez. gotta get a little drama in there. please enjoy!_

_Pervert: give her reviews... she's not such a bitch when she gets them... please..._

* * *

><p>Rikiya was scared... no scared didn't quite cover it... he was terrified. He was in the arms of a stranger, thrown over his shoulder, and he could see Ichigo, laying on the ground, out cold and bleeding. He beat on his captors back, trying with all of the little strength he had to break free, or at least injure the man. All he got for his efforts was a jostle and a chuckle, then everything went dark.<p>

When he opened his eyes again he was surrounded by white. White on the walls, white on the floors, the only color in the stark atmosphere was the silver chain and cuff around his ankle, keeping him against the wall. Hearing a noise Rikiya looked up at the white door, to see it open and reveal more white, slowly his eyes traveled up the form of the man standing in the door. Rikiya's eyes locked on a face that seemed to be perpetually crying green tears, and midnight black hair. His eyes widened further when he saw what looked like a bone half helmet, covering the left side of the man's head.

The strange man came towards him and unlocked the cuff. Pulling Rikiya to his feet the man said monotonously, "Come Aizen-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Who the heck is Aizen... for that matter who the heck are you?"

"I am Ulquiorra. And Aizen is my master. He wishes to speak with you, come."

Rikiya had no more time for argument as Ulquiorra grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and started walking. Well, it was either be dragged and fall, or try to keep up. Wanting to avoid any possible pain and embarrassment Rikiya did his best to keep up and take in his surroundings. Outside of his white room was more white. Hallways, doors, floors, even the few scattered decorations were white.

The twists and turns they were taking were beginning to make Rikiya dizzy. So much white bombarding the senses.

"When will we get there?" Rikiya was getting a little tired, and he didn't understand why he began to feel a little funny. Not sick, but he felt like there was something that he should be doing, or remembering.

The stoic man pulling him along either didn't hear him or chose not to answer, but they turned a corner and there, in front of them was a huge set of black double doors. Rikiya could do nothing but stare as they seemed to open up on their own. Again, he was pulled out of his stupor, and had to try and keep pace with the larger steps of the man pulling him along. Behind the doors was a blessed relief from all the _white. _The room they had entered was on black, with muted greys, though there were white pillars, and some seemed to be crumbling. The sudden change of color and darker lighting had him blinking fast, trying to adjust his sight for Rikiya sensed that he was not alone.

His eyes adapted to the change and he gasped. Surrounding him, starting from the door, there were many people. All shapes and sizes, colors, and even holes... wait... holes? Rikiya looked closer, and nearly whimpered in fear. Every single one of the... things that surrounded him had holes through their bodies. Just like the monsters that attacked Ichi. He shivered, not realizing that his feet were still moving further into the room, pulled by Ulquiorra.

When he suddenly bumped into the man towing him along he realized that they must have reached their destination. He peaked from behind the stoic man and froze as his eyes travelled up, up, and then even further upwards to the top of a very large, very _white_ throne.

Rikiya felt a chill crawl up and down his spine as he saw what or rather _who_ was on top of that shining whit throne. He recognised the silver-haired man as the one who had taken him from his place with Ichigo and Urahara, and he was standing by a large seat, on which was the scariest man he had ever seen.

The man was smiling, but the smile was not reaching his eyes, they were cold, and calculating. Just like the men that came to his house when his 'father' had told them about his ability to see things that weren't there. Like they were looking at a puzzle to figure out, or maybe an experiment, or perhaps just a toy, one to pass the time until something more interesting came along.

"Well done Ulquiorra. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Aizen-sama." Rikiya almost ran after the pale man but something kept him in place, an uncomfortable pressure seemed to be surrounding him, and it was making him very uneasy.

``Welcome little one, welcome to Las-Noches.`` Rikiya trembled beneath the weight of the man`s voice. It felt like something was slithering against his skin, and he wanted it off! A whimper made its way through his lips against his will.

``Ma, ma! Aizen taichou, ya scarin` da boy.`` the siver haired man was speaking, looking down on the small boy with a Cheshire grin on his face. ``tha` will do ya no good, if he`s to scare` ta talk ta ya!``

A glare was all that was the response and the man quieted, though the insane grin stayed in place.

Rikiya glanced again at the man sitting on the throne and found his eyes caught with calculating brown.

``It is a pleasure to meet you little one, it has been a trouble looking for you. And finally I have you, a special human indeed. Little one-``

Rikiya had had enough, no matter what was going on he hated to be called `little one`, it sounded wrong, and he had a name dang it! Without thinking he blurted, ``I have a name! Its Rikiya! And I`m not little! I`m almost 7!``

A little bit shocked Aizen looked at the boy again. He smirked a little bit. Even scared the boy had guts to be talking to him like that. Granted the boy may not know who he was, but still, he should be able to feel his spiritual pressure. Aizen paused, then his eyes widened... his spiritual pressure... he was not hiding it. Gin was beginning to sweat under it and yet the boy... his eyes widened further and he glanced down. Small arms were folded in defiance, blue eyes were sparking with irritation, _but there was no effect from his spiritual pressure._ Curious he let a little bit more of his reiatsu out, feeling Gin struggle a bit more, and some of the lower hollow and arrancar falling to their knees. The boy did nothing, save shift a bit. _`hmmm, interesting`. _

* * *

><p>Urahara didn`t know what to do. Yourichi had shown up at just the right time, he had been panicking, watching his young lover fall to the ground. He had lost his composure, and was only beginning to realize how much his life was being affected by the berry-head. She had called him.<p>

``Kisuke!`` Yourichi shunpoed beside him and leaned down to Ichigo. ``We have to get him to the shouten!`` Kisuke nodded and picked his lover up and flashed back to the shop. Yourichi had beat him there and was already holding the door open and shouting for Tessai.

They got Ichigo to the spare room, and laid him down on the bed, moving aside to let Tessai heal him. Urahara stood back and looked at the unconscious form of his berry and worried.

``-uke, s-ke, KISUKE!`` he snapped his head around to Yourichi who was snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. ``What happened Kisuke, why were there arrancars here and why did they leave without fighting? And did I feel Gin out there?``

Kisuke raised his eyes to his friend and she gasped at what she saw. His eyes were wide, filled with worry, confusion and... guilt?

"Its my fault." Was the quiet reply. "I wasn't watching him. He left the shouten and then Ichigo got distracted. The arrancars left because they got what they wanted. Yes, Gin was there, he was teh one that caught the boy." Urahara hung his head, and for the first time that night Yourichi realized that hi wasn't wearing his hat. Whatever he was talking about must have been serious.

"Wait, slow down, what kid? What were they after? And Who left the shouten? Ichigo? He always leaves when there is a hollow." Yourichi was plainly confused. Urahara sighed and gestured to the floor, where they took a seat to talk, but still be close to Ichigo. And Urahara told her... everything. Ichigo and him, Ichigo finding the boy, bringing him here and learning a bit of his story, then finding out that Aizen wanted him, and lastly, when he discovered the boy had left after Ichigo and arriving at the scene to see the boy being taken and Ichigo falling.

Yourichi sat in silence at first, eyes wide, disbelief showing on her face, then concern. Her eyes narrowed when she heard Aizen was after the Rikiya boy. _`what could he want with a young boy``_ there seemed to be more questions than answers about this situation. And all of them surrounded Ichigo, and the young stray he took in.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was in darkness, floating for who knows how long. Suddenly he was falling, he was about to turn his head when <em>SMACK! <em>He crashed into a sideways building and familiar landscape. He looked to the side when he heard a rather insane cackle, and saw his bleached twin crouching beside him... rather close beside him. Ichigo was on his feet in an instant reaching for Zangetsu, when he realized that the other was simply looking at him with what looked like amusement in his eyes. He lowered his hand slowly and looked around, noticing Zangetsu standing in his normal place atop a pole at the summit of the building and he sighed.

"What do you want Hichigo?" he asked resigned.

"Awww, c'mon King! Wha' makes ya thin' I wan' anythin' from ya?" his other half replied with a smirk.

"Hichigo, you always want something. A fight? I don't really have time for that. Company? This really isn't the time for that either. Or maybe-"

"KING! Shut up will ya? Ya givin' me a 'eadache. Na I jus' wan' to see if ya are ok. N to let ya no that ill be helpin' ya this time not fightin' ya. So ya don' need ta figh' me at ev'ry turn." Hichigo actually looked a little bit sheepish at the last bit.

"Wait, wait wait... help me with what? And you, not fight for control? Ya, like I'll believe that one." Ichigo could feel a migraine coming on.

Hichigo sighed, causing Ichigo to looke up curiously. "I'm serious King. I wanna help ya this time. We gotta get the brat back! He's mi- er... ours! We gotta protect him!" Ichigo was looking in shock at his hollow. Never had he ever spoken without much accent, and never about protection. Those lines sounded like they should have been coming out of his own mouth _not _his hollow's.

"What the fuck? What do you mean-" he was about to ask but then it all came crashing back. Rikya, hollows, arrancar, Gin and then a blow to the head. "Oh, shit!"

"King, let me help. I need to help! I just gotta!"

Ichigo's head was reeling but he knew that he was going to have little choice. He would have to go to Hueco Mundo to get Rikiya back, and he knew that he was going to need his hollow to do it. He glanced up when he felt a small breeze pass him, and found himself eye to eye with his zampakuto. They shared a glance, and in it he found the answer he was looking for. Hichigo was not lying, as a part of his soul he should have been able to tell, but he needed the answer from another part of the same soul. He knew what he was going to do. He only had one question.

"Very well horse, you and I will go into battle together. I only have one question," he waited for the opposition of his hollow but it never came, so he continued. "Why do you want to help me rescue Rikiya, what makes him so special? I know you hinted at something before, but I think its important for me to know now."

Hichigo appeared thoughtful for a moment then he smirked and leaned closer to his king. "Well ya see King, Is like this..."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he was about to say something more. But he felt himself being pulled back to his world. Hichigo smirked again and gave a little hand wave.

"Good luck King! N don' ferget yer promise!" The last thing he heard was the insane cackle of his even more insane inner hollow.

* * *

><p>Kisuke was sitting by Ichigo's side, he could feel the fluctuation of the younger's reiatsu and knew that there must be something going on in his inner world. Ichigo shifted a bit and Kisuke sat up a little more. Whatever was going on he seemed to be coming out of it.<p>

Urahara sighed in relief, seeing his lover's eyes open. They wandered around the ceiling for a bit until they rested on him. He looked down afraid to look into those eyes and see anger, deserved on his part, but he was still afraid of what was going to happen. Not for his physical well being but for his mental health. Ichigo meant too much to him, and to loose him...

A warm hand reached out and cupped his cheek. Kisuke looked up to see his berry, sitting up and leaning towards him on the bed, looking into his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Hi." The soft words from his lover broke him and he started to jumble out an apology and was about to beg for forgiveness when he heard a chuckle. "Kisuke, you know that none of this was your fault right? You're not blaming yourself right?"

Kisuke looked down again unable to hold that warm chocolate gaze anymore. "But it is my fault Ichi, I didn't notice Rikiya leave. I didn't get there fast enough to save him, or you. I could have-"

Ichigo cut in, "Could have, would have, should have. Kisuke those kinds of words will torture you to death. If I had only cut down the arrancars on sight instead of ignoring them because they weren't doing anything. If only Gin hadn't been there. If only I didn't suck at sensing reiatsu and had felt Rikiya coming. If only I was in bankai, and faster. Those kinds of thoughts will eat you from the inside out, and I don't want that happening to you. We are neither at fault, it happened, and now we have to fix it."

Ichigo looked into his shopkeepers eyes. And then allowed another small smile through. "By the way... how did I get here and how long was I out?"

Kisuke grinned, relieved and a little shocked at the amount of words Ichigo had spoken. "after you got hit I started freaking out, Yourichi came by at that time and kicked my ass into gear.. thank god. I carried you here and Tessai healed you as best he could. For some reason after he finished, the wounds he couldn't quite heal healed on their own. And you were out for two days."

Ichigo started, _'Two days? I was out for TWO DAYS?'_

"_**Ya King, I had ta keep ya 'ere so I could heal ya. Ya were still fightin' me in yer subconscious. So I 'ad ta keep ya 'sleep."**_

"_oh, well thanks, I guess. Does this mean if i don't fight you my wounds heal?"_

"_**duh! Yer part hollow ya no! N' yer powerful at that cuts like that 're nothin'!"**_

"_good to know, good to know." _ Ichigo looked at Kisuke who was looking at him oddly. He cocked his head to the side and asked "What?"

"Nothing, just wondering what that conversation was about."

Ichigo looked down a little embarrassed, Urahara grinned and leaned forward. "Well?"

"O just Hichigo, he had to keep me asleep to heal me. I was fighting him even while unconscious, so he had to keep me out of it. But he healed me."

Kisuke's eyes widened in shock. Ichigo's hollow was helping him and not trying to take over. Now he was really curious. Luckily for him Ichigo knew what his next question would be and answered it before he could ask it.

"He wants to help save Rikiya. I told you before that he found him interesting and special. Apparently that extends to protection and rescue. He said that he will work with me this time instead of fight me. The only thing that he required of me is that I not fight back. Our soul will become one again, so to speak, for a time if we work together. Apparently I will not have to use the mask either, though the abilities and power boosts will be the same."

"Would you like to try it? I'd like to see it." Kisuke was almost thrown back by the explosion of power that escaped from the berry, but it was quickly brought under control. Ichigo's head was down, bangs shadowing his eyes, Slowly his head lifted up, and Kisuke gasped. His eyes were swirling with color. Brown shot through with gold, the only sign of the hollow. And then Ichigo smirked.

"Oh ya. I almost forgot. We know why Rikiya was taken, and we also know what Aizen wants with 'em."

Urahara jumped at the sound of his lover's voice. It wasn't doubled, like it was with the mask, it was smoother... deeper... and somehow...layered with different tones blending together he shivered, then remembered what Ichigo had said. He whipped his head up and met golden brown eyes.

"_WHAT?_"

"Yeah, remember Hichigo asked if we sensed anything about Rikiya when he first talked to me about him?" Urahara nodded, Ichigo grinned. "Well it turns out that Rikiya isn't completely human."

Urahara's mouth dropped open. He had thought something along those lines but there was nothing about the boy that said he was anything but human. He said nothing. He waited, knowing there was more.

"Well, though we have no idea what he is exactly, like what his other half is, but we do know his power."

"His power?"

"Yeah, his voice to be more exact." Ichigo waited for the reaction he wanted, he wasn't disappointed.

"Oh for fucks sake Ichigo! Tell me already!" Kisuke was ready to strangle the berry.

"His voice, It can control hollows."

Whatever he had been expecting obviously wasn't that. Urahara stared. Jaw practically on the floor as the wheels in his head began to turn. His eyes got bigger, and bigger until it seemed they were like dinner plates. He blinked slowly once, then again. He licked his lips, and then swallowed through his suddenly dry throat. The implications of what the orange head was saying were enormous. But then... wait... maybe he heard wrong. He coughed lightly.

"Um... I don't think I understood you correctly. Could you repeat that?"

"Rikiya's. Voice. Can. Control. Hollows." Ichigo stated very clearly.

"Just the normal, weak hollows?"

"No, all hollows."

"when you say all hollows..."

"Arrancar, normal, Gillian, adjucas... and even me." Ichigo was looking closer at Urahara to gauge his reaction.

Kisuke was floored... never in his wildest imaginings... ok maybe his wildest... but still... control over hollows. His eyes snapped to Ichigo's again.

"But that means, with Rikiya Aizen can-"

"yea."

"The strong hollows that refused his offers before will-"

"yea."

"His army that would disobey of they really felt like it-"

"yea."

"all the hollows will-"

"yea-"

Then Urahara's eyes widened the most they ever have. And his voice dropped to a whisper and dripped with horror and a little bit of fear.

"You would-"

Ichigo looked down, then back up, his lips set in a grim line. "Yea, If Rikiya calls, I will answer. Wether we want to go or not, Hichigo and Ichigo will be wherever he wants us to be."

"Oh shit."

"yeah."

"We're fucked"


	6. Close to the end

SO... i feel horrible for not updating, but in my defense... ok i have none... i just lost sight of everthign for a while... i was completely lost for what to write about and such... I will try to do better i swear... anyways...

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS NOT MINE**

**WARNING: none really for this chapter  
><strong>

****that said, this chapter is more a Rikiya chapter and it brings a couple of my favorite people in BLeach into the story... sorry there are not more and they are totally ooc... but whatever... its my story i can do what i want... *evil smiles*

* * *

><p>Rikiya was in a strange place, everywhere he looked there was only the color white, and he was always followed by the strange, pale man that never smiled and always looked like he was crying. So far, after the initial meeting with the scary looking dark-haired man <em>'Aizen'<em> he had been left to his own devices. Not that there was much for him to do anyway because everything here was the same… boring… white.

At the moment though Rikiya was walking down a corridor that he had learned housed the strange creatures called arrancar, looking for one of the only people in the white-washed that he liked. Grimmjow. People seemed surprised when he first came here and the cat-like man had latched on to him as he was crying and sniffling, whimpering 'Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, Ichi' over and over again like a mantra. The large, and sometimes feral man had nabbed him even faced with the Aizen mans displeasure and refused to let him go. It was nice, and something about the man reminded him of his Ichigo so he was content enough to stay with his 'Grimmy' whenever he wasn't out doing something for Aizen.

Coming to the room marked with a big gothic looking 6, Rikiya raised his small fist and knocked, surprised when the door flew open and his hand continued forward and smacked a cloth covered leg.

A soft chuckle brought him out of his surprise, "Heya cub, what's up?" the grinning blue haired man asked.

Rikiya looked down, "Nothing, I just missed Ichi, and heard you were back, so I thought that I would come see you… "

Grimmjow smirked a little bit, "Now whatcha' doin' thinkin' bout that shinigami for? Ain't we enough for ya?" he asked teasingly.

Rikiya looked up aware that his 'shadow' was still there and played along. "He was the first person to take care of me and not make me feel like a…. like a thing…" he thought back on his short time with the shinigami, and then to the conversation he had with Aizen, well more like lecture, about how he wanted to take over the soul society and make everyone more powerful, and about hollows, shinigami, and how Ichi and his friends were trying to stop him.

He had found Grimmjow after that and in a rare moment when the sad man (oolkey… something, he could never remember) left him alone with the blue-hair he found out that Grimmjow didn't like Aizen very much, and that he liked to fight with his Ichigo, because it was a challenge, and that Aizen-man had donw something to the other arrancar to seal some of their powers so they would be kept in control. Rikiya also found out that most, if not all the arrancar were hoping that the Soul Society would win the war so they could get back to running Hueco Mundo without interference, but that Aizen had done something to make them obey. Which brought him back to why he wanted to talk to Grimmy.

Rikiya turned to Ulqiorra "Can I hang out with Grimmy today?" puppy dog eyes and a slightly pouted lip adding to the innocent expression.

Ulqiorra turned to Grimmjow, face expressionless as always, "Aizen-sama thought that he would want this and told me to tell you that he will seal pantera if anything happens to his new charge." With that he turned and walked down the corridor turning at the end to no doubt report to Aizen and then do whatever else he was ordered to do.

Grimmjow turned to the small human outside his door and saw the serious demeanor knowing instantly that something was up. He was never one for liking people but something about this boy pulled at his inner, and lets face it, outer monster, changing the way he thought and making him want to protect.

Knowing that the arrancar rooms were sound proofed, in case of tantrums, he put his hand on Rikiya's small shoulder and pulled him inside. He knew of the experiments the boy had been subjected to and, his subsequent time with his greatest challenge, he knew that if Kurosaki was the person he thought he was that he felt the same rage that had almost consumed him, wanting to find that human and take him apart. Especially after learning that the man was one of the humans Aizen associated with.

After seating the boy and looking him over for injuries, he had been gone two weeks after all, he turned to the boy, studying his eyes and asked "So, what has you so serious cub?"

Rikiya shifted and sighed, "I found out a couple days ago why Aizen took me from Ichigo and Mr. Urahara. He wanted to do some tests on me and asked the pink haired one to take me to the labs."

Grimmjow growled, "Szayel… what did he do to you cub?" furious that that pink-haired pansy was touching his cub.

"That's… that's just it Grimmy… he didn't do anything."

Grimmjow was floored, he had never heard of the arrancar not researching and experimenting on something that cought his eye. "Not to sound stupid or anything but why?" he asked.

"Because I told him not to." Was Rikiya's answer.

Grimmjow was confused and his face showed it. Until Rikiya noticed and looked to the ground focusing on his shoes and said very softly. "That's what Aizen wants me for, I freaked out and told him to stop, and not touch me. He stopped and dropped his hands nodding, turned around and left the room like Aizen wasn't even there telling him to take me. Then Aizen laughed and told me that I was even better than he imagined. When I asked him why he told me that he had been watching me for a long time and now that he was sure that my power worked, I would make a good addition to his ranks."

Grimmjow was more than a little bit worried at this point and urged the boy to tell him what was wrong, as Rikiya looked on the verge of tears.

The tears broke free as the boy threw himself at the arrancar. "My voice, it controls the hollows… they have to do what I say, and Aizen wants me to make all of you follow him… without question… he wants me to make you into the perfect army!"

Grimmjow looked down at the cub and asked "Well you're important to him, just tell him you wont do it, we will all protect you."

Rikiya sobbed anew, "He said if I didn't listen to him that he would kill you… and then he would find Ichigo and bring him here, and then kill him!"

Grimmjow froze… that was past tense… slowly he looked into Rikiya's eyes and asked, "What did you do then cub?"

Rikiya burrowed deeper into his chest. "I don't want you to hate me" he said quietly.

"It will be alright cub, what happened?"

Rikiya hesitated then, "I told arrancar 1, 2, 3,7,8,9,10, and above to follow Aizen and listen to what he said." Then he started heaving great sobs, "HE PROPMISED THAT THEY WOULD BE SAFE! HE LIED GRIMMY!"

Grimmjow felt his limbs grow heavy and fear crept into his mind for the first time, "What happened then Riki?" he said woodenly.

"He… left… he said that he wanted a king's key… whatever that is… and he left… to earth… he went to where Ichi is… Grimmy he promised." Rikiya was terrified now, sobbing great heaving cries that made Grimmjow hug him tighter, almost numb. He know what this meant. If Aizen was in the mortal world, then Ichigo would be there, he would fight him, and he would fight him to the death…. There was no other way and he knew the shinigami well enough to know that he knew where Rikiya had gone, who had taken him. Aizen had what he wanted, and there was nothing that anyone could do now, Aizen had is army, and there was… wait…

"Rikiya, you said there was some arrancar missing from your order… "

"Yeah.. you, sad-man, and spoon-head." Was Rikiya's reply. "you and spoon-head were on missions and sad-man watches me."

Grimmjow smiled, slightly scary this time. "I think there is something that we can do."

Rikiya watched as Grimmjow stuck his head out the door calling loudly for Ulqiorra and Nnorita. When they arrived, he turned to Rikiya.

"I need you to order us to do something cub. We want to help you and I know that you miss Ichigo and Urahara. None of us have ever gotten along before, but I think we need to in order to balance the worlds, and get back what was ours in the first place, before Aizen came along. In this instace, Aizen is the common enemy of shinigami and hollow."

Rikiya nodded, "but what would ordering you to do anything help? You already made up your minds."

Grimmjow chuckled, "Yes, but I think that there is something that you can order us to do that will help us in our fight."

Rikiya looked intrigued, as Ulqiorra gasped, for once showing emotion on his face as he connected the dots… "are you saying…"

"yes." Said Grimmjow smirking quite evilly.

"Oi! What do ya mean by that?" Nnorita interjected, "Ya'll are confusing me here."

"Not hard to do." Said a stoic Ulqiorra .

Nnorita growled and a fight was about to break out, but Grimmjow's next comment stilled all three people in the room.

"Cub, I need you to order us to overcome the seals Aizen put on our power."

Nnorita gaped, then began laughing hysterically, "Genius!" he gasped out.

Ulqiorra nodded, "Quite."

The three espada looked at Rikiya, who said in a timid voice.

"Overcome the seals on your power."

The espada tensed, but after a moment nothing happened. Nnorita growled, "Guess the power doesn't work on stuff like that."

Ulqiorra studied Rikiya for a moment before cutting off Grimmjow who was about to say something. " Remember what you felt like when Szayel was about to take you away. I think that you need to mean for your power to work."

"But, when I ordered the others to listen to Aizen I didn't want it to work." Rikiya said confused.

"No," came the reply. "But you did want to keep Grimmjow and your Ichigo safe. Your power responded to your need."

"Come on cub, you can do this." Grimmjow lightly touched Rikiya's shoulder. "I know you can do this."

Rikiya looked into aqua eyes and nodded. He closed his own eyes and thought about Ichigo, Mr. Urahara, Grimmjow, and Aizen and how much he wanted him to be stopped and everyone else to be safe. He opened his eyes, and the espada in front of him gasped, they could almost feel his power.

"Grimmjow, Ulqiorra, Nnorita. Overcome the blocks placed on your power by Aizen." Rikiya stated.

Silence, then three simultaneous shouts as the three arrancar grabbed their heads, feeling more than twice the amount of power they were used to feeling breaking through barriers they didn't even know were there. Grimmjow panicked, thinking about Rikiya, afraid that the boy would be crushed by the stifling amount of reiatsu surging through the room and trying to acclimate to their bodies.

To his shock Rikiya was standing, and what looked like a whirlwind of energy was swirling around him, blocking most of the reiatsu from his body. He looked closer and saw that it was reiatsu. Dark red in color, with strings of blue floating through it, Grimmjow know immediately what it was, or rather who's it was. The reiatsu protecting the Rikiya belonged to Ichigo, though it had a rather hollow like quality to it. He was confused until he remembered that he had seen the shinigami use some kind of mask in his fights, that seemed to bolster his speed and strength, as well as changing his reiatsu to something similar to a hollow's. Whatever the reason it was now protecting Rikiya, and for that, his grudging respect of the young shinigami strengthened.

Once the three arrancars managed to gain some control over their errant energy they looked at each other. Grinning at the others Grimmjow turned and picked up the small human boy. Opened a gargantua, turned towards it and said, "Let's go kick some ass."

Twin echoes of agreement came from his companions, and they bolted into the blackness. When they came out on the other side they were surrounded by fighting. Looking around they saw a blond man, wearing a green and white striped hat, and funny pants. Rikiya looked up from where he had buried his face against Grimmjow's shoulder.

Rikiya gave a sharp cry, and held out his arms towards the blond man, "Mr. Urahara!"

The blonde, now deemed Urahara, spun around and his eyes widened, he shot a red shrieking light from the zampaktou in his hand and ran towards the group.

"Rikiya! Are you alright? Ichigo has been worried, we have been trying to get to Hueco Mundo but we couldn't make a gargantua connect an-" he cut off just now noticing who the arms around Rikiya belonged to.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjacks." Kisuke growled out. And Grimmjow found himself at the pointy end of a zampaktou.

He slowly raised his eyes to livid grey, and calmly stated, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Kisuke's eyes narrowed as he studied the arrancar in front of him, he nodded sharply, and reached forward, grabbing Rikiya and hugging him close to his body.

Rikiya squirmed, and looked into Kisuke's eyes. "Where is Ichi?"


	7. Preparing for War

okay so as an apology i worked fast, and decided to give you all another update... so there is no confusion this chapter happens before and during the last one, so its kinda like what was happening on the other half of the world...yea

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT IS NOT MINE**

**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI! THERE IS YAOINESS IN THIS CHAPTER I REPEAT THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER MEANING MAN ON MAN ACTION. if you are squeeminsh why the hell are you still reading this story?**

there... warning done... yup... done... sooooo i really hope you like this chapter... if there is anything wrong i apologise... i just felt so bad about the horrible updating (as in none) that i have done that i wanted to make it up to you guys... lurv n hugs!

* * *

><p>Ichigo was laying in bed at Urahara's shop, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Rikiya. Since he had gone missing they had tried everything to get into Hueco Mundo, but no matter what they tried any gargantua Kisuke opened spat him right back out to where he started at. It was getting frustrating and his worry was mounting, slowly building up and he knew that soon he would start panicking. Fueled by the worry he could feel coming from his hollow half.<p>

Hichigo and himself had reached an agreement of sorts, and in doing so they had managed to create an evolution of themselves. Ichigo now sported white streaks in his hair and some characteristics of his hollow. Enhanced speed, and reflexes in his human body among them, and he no longer needed to exit his body to use any of his powers. He could call Zangetsu to him at any time and his zampaktou would appear, he also had no need of his mask anymore. The other visoreds had tried to duplicate his transformation but came to the conclusion that only Ichigo could complete it because he was the only one of them that was of all three worlds.

He had been worried by the pull he felt on his power shortly after Rikiya had been taken by the hollow and Gin, but found out by conversing with his hollow just before their evolution that they had 'marked' the little one with their reiatsu before they had passed out.

_Flashback_

"_Hichigo!" Ichigo screamed as he appeared in the sideways world that was his sanctuary. _

" _ma ma King." He heard coming from behind him. Ichigo whipped around to see his hollow appear, separate from Zangetsu as he was prone to do now. _

"_Did you feel the pull on our reiatsu?" Ichigo demanded, not in the mood to deal with the infuriating hollow that shared his head. _

"_Sure did King, bu' I woudn't worry 'bout tha'" came the reply, Ichigo raised his eyebrow, scowling. Hichigo sighed and continued, "we marked 'im King. Afore 'e left, somehow we managed ta sen' our reiatsu ta 'im 'n surround 'im like a cloak." _

_Ichigo was confused. "Well assuming it is possible to do that, why are we only feeling the affects of a pull in random spurts? Wouldn't we feel it all the time?"_

"_nah, jus' when he is aroun' strong reiatsu, 'cause ours would protect 'im from it. 'm guessin' tha' 'e was near som'one strong 'n' dey were directin' their own reiatsu toward's im. Seems like it's dormant, like 'd is wearin' clothes until somethin' strong is close to 'im. I can sometimes feel 'im an' 'e is neva hurt, jus' scared 'n' sometimes 'e is feelin' safe."_

"_So all you get are feelings then?" Ichigo questioned._

"_yup, 'n' it seems like 'e found 'imself a protetor of sorts ova in Hueco Mundo. But ya, I can feel 'em." Hichigo shrugged. _

_They fell into silence for a minute then, "so whatever and however we did it, our reiatsu is protecting him?" Ichigo questioned, feeling a little bit lighter._

"_seems so." Replied his hollow. Another pensive silence then. "King, I pro'ose a truce, seems like da only way we gonna get this done is toge'er 'n' I want the brat safe." The hollow held out his hand._

_Ichigo was floored…. But then thought about what his hollow was saying, he supposed that there was merit in creating a truce, he slowly nodded and held out his hand to his other, hollow, half. The minute their palms touched, there was a searing pain like fire, but in an instant it was gone. Ichigo blinked and looked around but could see his hollow nowhere. _

"_Hichigo?" he questioned, looking around. _

"_I'm still 'ere King. Look in da window."_

_Ichigo looked and started jumping back quickly before leaning forward and looking down again. His hair had white streaks, and he noticed his eyes were inverted. As he watched they faded back to normal. _

"_looks like we evolved King." Came the hollow voice, but it was no longer coming from the hollow himself, it was echoing around him. "we 'ave a common goal now. Looks like we're sutck wit' each other."_

_Over the course of a few hours Ichigo and his hollow experimented with their new found oneness. They found that Ichigo no longer needed to mask to call on his powers, and when he used them his eyes changed, became inverted gold on black, and Hichigo could use his shinigami powers to an extent. He could now sonido and shunpo and his powers were combined with his hollows. Basically their strengths combined together and were now completely one entity, instead of two. Though he could still speak to his hollow, they found that they actually had a lot in common once they got over the whole 'want to kill something every time Hichigo used to come out. All in all it was a good change._

_END FLASHBACK_

When Ichigo had come back to himself, it was to find a frantic Kisuke, trying to wake him up and practically crying. He had pulled Ichigo onto his lap when he sat up and refused to let him go for a good half hour. After which Ichigo had convinced him he was fine with a good round of sex… or two rounds.

They had researched, and Urahara had found a kind of kido that had been used centuries ago that allowed a strong shinigami to, in effect, track a member of their household and protect them by throwing a part of their reiatsu over top of the other party. They concluded that since Ichigo was so strong and his reiatsu so unpredictable that it had reacted to his need to protect Rikiya and had done the ancient kido to somewhat satisfy his need. Though Ichigo would feel better if he had Rikiya with him, he felt a little better that there was at least a part of him protecting the young boy.

Ichigo came out of his thoughts and staring at the ceiling when the door slid open to reveal Kisuke and Yourichi, who had come to the rescue as the battle ended, using shunpo to get Ichigo to the shouten in time to get started on kido healing.

Ichigo sat up on the bed and looked at the two of them as they entered the room and sank down to the floor. He turned so he was facing them and waited, knowing that they had something important to say to him.

"Ichigo," Kisuke started, " Aizen had been quiet for some time now, the sou-taicho and the 13 squads have found out that he wants to make what is known as a King's key. They think that he wants to take over the entirety of the three worlds. To do that he needs an area that is dense and saturated in spiritual energy, the only place in all three worlds that fits the requirements needed to make one is… well Karakura town. And the only way that he will succeed is to destroy this town."

Ichigo stared in shock. "So what does this mean?" he questioned, a little bit nervous at the answer, not wanting his thoughts to be confirmed.

"he is coming here, to Karakura, to destroy it." Came the reply from Yourichi. "we don't know when but we know that he is coming, and it will be soon."

Ichigo could feel the dread begin to fill him up inside, knowing that should Aizen succeed his father, sisters, friends, and anyone else unfortunate enough to live in Karakura would be wiped out for a mad mans insanity.

Kisuke rose to his knees and scooted forward, seeing the pain and dread flitting across his young lovers face and took him into his arms. Yourichi seeing that then needed time to themselves, stood and walked from the room sliding the door closed behind her and hurrying away, needing to talk to the sou-taicho.

Ichigo sat shock still in his lovers arms. Taking the comfort offered, thinking about the impending battle. And there would be a battle make no mistake about that. He wouldn't allow his family, his town, his happiness to be taken by that bastard Aizen. Oh, he knew that the stupid man would somehow find a way to use Rikiya's power to his benefit, but he would make himself into a near-impossible obstacle for the man.

Kisuke, seeing the dark thoughts flitting across his lovers face knew he had to distract him, though he felt bad for needing Ichigo this way at a time like this, though perhaps it was just what they needed. He placed his palm on Ichigo's cheek turning his heat towards him, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He was shocked when Ichigo returned his kiss ferociously, demanding more than he was giving and Kisuke relished in answering his need.

Their kiss turned almost feral, tongues dueling, teeth nipping, hands wandering. Clothing was ripped off of bodies, skin on skin contact suddenly more important than air. When they pulled back from the kiss they looked into each others eyes. Pausing for a moment before attacking each others mouths again.

Kisuke broke the kiss nipping down Ichigo's throat. Ichigo groaned at the loving nips, arching into the hands that were fondling his nipples, tweaking them even as that talented mouth and tongue moved lower, latching on to first one nipple, nipping and licking it to a hard nub, while a hand played with the other. Kisuke's hand left ichigo's nipple and moved downward, as his mouth left the other nipple and latched on, his opposite hand coming up to play with the other.

His hand moved downward palming the ever growing erection his young lover now sported. Kisuke's own manhood was hard and jumped in interest as Ichigo arched into the touch, mewling and moaning in need. Ever since the evolution with his hollow his love was more sensitive and wild in bed, the more animalistic qualities he had taken on only served to turn the shopkeeper on more.

He palmed the impressive length as his mouth moved lower, dipping into the depression at his uke's navel before nuzzling the hollow where his thigh met his groin. Ichigo gripped blond locks, straining to get that mouth towards where he wanted it most, a gasping moan left his throat as a sudden wetness and heat surrounded his aching arousal. He never noticed the finger that entered him at the same time. Kisuke gave the length his mouth was wrapped around a hard suck. Even as he pumped the finger he had slid into the tight ring of muscle. He added a second finger as he brought his free hand down to pump the length his mouth couldn't reach.

Long tanned fingers tightened in his hair as his berry half-wailed and shifted his hips, obviously feeling the stretch of the now scissoring fingers. Urahara didn't let up, he relentlessly kept his pace, tonguing the now weeping head of his lover's cock, and digging his tongue into the slit, all the while stretching his lover and adding another finger. He curled his fingers upwards as he took his lover into his mouth as deep as he could and humming. Ichigo arched off the bed and came with a hoarse shout as the vibration and stimulation to the found pleasure button pushed him over the edge. Kisuke spit into his hand and covered his length with his lovers seed.

He grasped still shaking legs and pushed them up, almost bending the orangette in half, and sheathed himself in one solid stroke hitting the berry's prostate dead on. Ichigo cried out as his already sensitive nerves sent a jolt of extreme pleasure through his body. His spent member once again awakening in interest.

Kisuke paused a moment to give him a chance to get used to the intrusion but was unable to keep still for long as the muscles around his cock flexed and squeezed him. He groaned and gave in to the all consuming need to _move._ He pulled back almost all the way, and plunged forward again, drawing a cry from both of them. He began thrusting into the tight heat slowly, building his speed and force quickly. He watched as Ichigo threw one hand above his head, the other fisting in the fabric beneath his back. Arching into, and meeting every thrust of his lover Ichigo tossed his head back and forth, he could feel his orgasm coming on fast, and just as he was about to reach nirvana Kisuke pulled out of him. Ichigo cried out in protest as his legs were lowered, his cry was cut off as Kisuke grabbed his hips and flipped him over to his hands and knees. His legs almost gave out when the blond once again filled him in one stroke.

Both men cried out as the change in position rubbed in different ways. Kisuke began thrusting again, this time harder and faster as he could feel their release coming quickly. He reached a hand around and grabbed hold of his berry's cock, pumping it in time with this thrusts. Ichigo arched, his body couldn't decide whether to thrust back onto the hard fullness or forward to the hand working his cock. So he just went with it, went with whatever his older lover was doing to him. Kisuke changed his angle slightly and was rewarded with a loud cry as he nailed his lover's prostate, the thrust once, twice, and once more before the exploded into his young love. Ichigo followed seconds after, thick streams of his esscence covering the bed and collapsing with the comforting weight that was his lover pressing in on his back.

Kisuke pulled out of his lover with a groan, rolling over and pulling Ichigo into an embrace. He kissed the orange hair that was plastered to his lovers head. Running a hand through the thick, silky spikes, he nuzzled his lover.

Ichigo sighed, "We will get him back right Kisuke?" was his question.

In a firm, but kind voice came the reply. "Yes, Ichi. Yes we will."

The next two months seemed to fly by. Every waking minute was spent training. They honed their skills to the best of their abilities, sparing with each other, and working out the limits on Ichigo's powers. When the captains and vice-captains of the 13 squads came to the town in preparation for the final battle, they spared with them too. Ichigo was driven in a way that none had seen before, they had shown surprise and wariness at his newfound power and evolution but grew to accept it. They didn't know, however, what was driving the young man, and it was confusing them. Kisuke knew… Rikiya had touched something in Ichigo that none other had touched; he had been the catalyst for the new found peace that existed within his berry. He knew Ichigo would stop at nothing to get the young boy back, and protect him.

Ichigo was preparing for war.


End file.
